User talk:Dyga19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fictional Species Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Species page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) RE: Resurrection Hey there! Yeah I started this up a while back but haven't had much time to work on it. Just dropped by to have a look and was very pleasantly surprised to see it revived! Nice work! Might be able to help out a bit every now and then but can't really do much right now - have some major exams coming up. Was really very heartening to see someone else working on this wiki though, and the direction you're taking it in is exactly how I imagined it when I started it. :) If you have MSN/Gtalk we ought to keep in touch and plan the wiki together; add ADRESS REMOVED --Kyoo Moo 12:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Layout guide Finalised the layout guide. I got rid of "Overview" as a section header, as I think it works much better if this is simply including above the TOC. Some slight changes to the other headers too. Check out Bantha and Halfling and let me know what you think. One thing we still need to work out is how to treat multi-universe species. Compare Halfling with Orc. I think mixing them together into general descriptions is better (á la Halfling), while using the Demographics or Subspecies sections to talk about different "populations" in different worlds. Or should we split each section (Appearance, Society) into sub-headers for each universe (á la Orc). If they are REALLY different, we can always use separate pages, like "Orc (Middle-earth)" and "Orc (Azaroth)" but then there are about a gazillion other smaller fantasy worlds that use orcs. Thoughts? —Kyoo Moo 07:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ouch. That's very unlucky! Good to hear your laptop will be up and running again soon though. My exams are practically over now too so I'll have more time on my hands to edit. Okay, so we'll go with the "Halfling" model then, as in not have seperate pages/sections for different depictions of the same species. Oh, check out the new home page! I feel we need to make some nice welcoming "About" and "Community" pages to make people want to stay and contribute. And of course, add more species. More pages = more visitors = more contributors = more pages! It's a never-ending cycle! :) Thanks again for reviving this project; feels great working on it with someone else. Kyoo Moo 15:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Grekk template I see what the problem is, you are using the "species" template instead of the "user species" one. Fixed it. :) — Kyoo Moo (talk) 08:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, no wonder it wouldn't work! Thanks for fixing it, you're the man. :D --Dyga19 09:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Invitation Hello Dyga! Sorry for the delay in answering. This wiki seems very cool, but I didn't quite understand how is it different from ASW/NACW? Are there differences in focus, in policy, in way of writing, in vest code? Or is it just ASW and NACW combined and that's the point? I think I'm gonna edit here anyway, because this place is nice, but I'd like to know. Anyway, not going to leave ASW, not now that I'm almost getting a promotion, hahahah, if that's what you're asking me, no can do. But I'll stay here if you still want it, even though my "office hours" are probrably going to be scarce... :-) BlueFrackle 21:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses Wiki Would you be interested in joining Multiverses Wiki? We're trying to make a fictional multiverse out of nothing over there. Contact me on my talk page there if you're interested. Pinguinus 15:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Greetings (+ Salutations) Well, it's me. Yep, I decided to join this wiki. Mainly because I saw the Doctor Who section needed a lot of expanding :) So I made Drashig to start out. I look forward to editing more :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Oh, and I can also write articles about creatures from a few novels, if you want. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Major clean-up Hi Dyga! I'm trying to revive this wiki, and thought to start out by cleaning up and removing a lot of the spam and other non-relevant articles. I also decided to remove the "user-created species" concept entirely as it takes the focus away from the main focus of the wiki and opens upp for a lot of rubbish. So I am deleting all user-created species. — Kyoo Moo (talk) 15:53, June 11, 2017 (UTC)